That's When I Knew
by justwhenyouthought
Summary: Quinn & Rachel, from the moment they first met. Will go through their elementary, HS, and college days, till you know   forever   adult life...


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

That's When I Knew

The Fabrays just got in town one month just before the school starts, and the family were almost settled in their new home. Mr. Peter and Judy Fabray together with their two daughters Paula and Quinn came from San Francisco and are now making Ohio their permanent address on their IDs. As compare to the most family living in the neighborhood, it would be just fine to say that this family is a bit well off. As the two girls trying to find new friends around their neighborhood, it seemed like only Paula, the older one, could have as many new friends as her being new in the neighborhood.

And as for Quinn, she tried so hard getting a friend of her own but to no avail. Sometimes she doesn't know if it her being shy or timid or the lack of initiative to start up a conversation to an individual. Well, Paula her sister got most of her traits from their dad (loud, nagger, strong willed, sometimes selfish, much more of a bad ass), while Quinn got most of hers from their mom (shy, silent, smart, sweet, soft spoken, much more of an angel).

And now that Quinn is entering her third grade (Paula on 5th grade), she is now determined to make a little change on her personality. Well maybe she could strike a friendly conversation to the first seatmate that she will be seated with and hopefully it would find her a new friend in that school.

First Day of School

Quinn almost cried a jug-full of tears after her mother dropped them off to school and Paula just skipped away leaving her alone in the center of the quadrangle where the students spend their flag ceremony every Monday (but not today since it's the 1st day of school).

_OK Quinn, you can do it.. They are not staring at you, see…_

_Just find you room and walk to your class, and then everything will be alright._

When Quinn got to her room assignment, she saw a lot of kids (mostly boys) running around, fake-punching each other, laughing out loud. While the girls were just showing each other their new school supplies. Quinn walked to the front and show her teacher a paper with some of her info, and the teacher instructed her to seat in 2nd row of the room. The chairs/tables are designed in a way that it can fit two students sharing a table and a seat together conveniently. As Quinn hopped in her seat, she didn't notice the girl who happens to be her seatmate. As she started pulling out her notebook from her bag, she notices that the little girl is staring at her.

To describe her, she is wearing this cute little red headband, a very thin jacket (that's what I call it then), under that is a shirt with a frog animal printed on it..

Ewww..of all the animals, she chose the frog?, haven't I told you yet that you can give me a snake, or a rat, or a cockroach and I will happily touch them, but never in this life you would give me a freaking frog! No way, highway! Ahhh shivers…and not in a good way…

To continue, this girl is wearing a nerdy glass that covers her big brown eyes, full of eyelashes. Slightly bigger nose than mine, her lips look like mine whenever I pout at something, her hair extremely opposite color compared with my blonde and her..wait, why is it all the description should be compared to me? Quinn suddenly shifted her eyes to her notebook.

Quinn gather up yourself.. Remember, you wanted to be more aggressive in dealing with people..yeah right – AGGRESSIVE- and so I will start by giving her my biggest smile and go for a handshake and will introduce myself and I will ask her if we can share our snacks together! That's quite a plan for being Aggressive, right!

When she plucked enough courage, Quinn slowly turned her head to the side of her seatmate. With all the words ready to come out of her mouth, that's when their eyes met, and she saw that almost shy smile coming from the other girl.

Quinn celebrated her 7th birthday in Disneyland, and she rode all the rides with her sister Paula, whether it's bump car, or boat stuff, as in all the rides. But her most favorite ride is the space shuttle. The feeling of free falling, and abrupt stop was just so fun! But today, this moment, while looking at those eyes, it's somewhat the same as if riding that space shuttle and there's a free falling feeling but the abrupt stop that she's expecting to experience is nowhere.. so she wait for it while still looking straight at those beautiful brown eyes, wait when will the abrupt stop coming… And finally it comes, she almost jumped when she heard the bell signaling the start of the classes.

So much for being aggressive there Quinn. I had script to say, but then it just went somewhere and pooped! Nothing to say to this cute little girl.. oh wait, did I say cute? Well I mean I have to compare her to me, so I think I am cute and I think so is she.. whatever Quinn, remember you have to be assertive if you want to have friends in this school..

Quinn was so relieved that the free fall came to an end, but alas, when she looked at her again, the little girl smiled fully at her and said "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, guess we'll be seatmate for the 1st half of the year since we have to re arrange again the sitting assignments on the next half of the school year. Hopefully, we can be friends and play together." Quinn find herself in that space shuttle ride again, and this time, when she smiles back at Rachel, she had this feeling that she's gonna have to ride this feeling indefinitely… ' Hello, I'm Quinn, nice to meet you."


End file.
